Yong Jun Hyung
Perfil ' Nombre: '용준형 / Yong Jun Hyung *'Nombre Artístico: '''Joker *'Sobrenombre:' Poppin' Dragon, Yonggon, Fat Tongue, Yong Ppali. *'Profesión: Cantante, Rapero,Compositor, Bailarin, Modelo, Actor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento: '''19 de Diciembre de 1989 (24 años) *'Lugar de Nacimiento: 'Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '178cm *'Peso: '64 Kg *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Sagitario *'Signo Chino: 'Serpiente *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Agencia del talentos: 'Cube Entertainment Biografía Yong Jun Hyung (nacido el 19 de Diciembre de 1989), también conocido como (anteriormente) Poppin' Dragon o Joker, es un ídolo, cantante, rapero, compositor y bailarín de Corea del sur. Es miembro y rapero principal de la popular boyband BEAST, bajo el sello discográfico de Cube Entertaiment. Originalmente, el nombre de JunHyung era Yong Jae Soon (Hangul: 용재순) sin embargo, en 6° grado se lo cambió ya que sus compañeros lo molestaban. Fue integrante de la boy band "Xing", junto a Kevin de U-Kiss, durante este periodo fue conocido como Poppin' Dragon. JunHyung ha colaborado como rapero con numerosos artistas, tales como sus compañeras de agencia, Hyunah en "Change" y G.NA en “Kkeojyeo Julge Jar Sara” (꺼져 줄게 잘 살아, trans. I’ll Back Off So You Can Live Better). Young Jee en "Crazy, that's what love is", Navi en "Go Back", Wheesung en “Words That Freeze My Heart”, entre otros. Dramas *Monstar (tvN - Mnet, 2013) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) ''Cameo *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) Cameo Películas *Welcome Back to Beast Airline (2012) Vídeos Musicales *"Wipe the Tears" - AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) ft. Doo Joon & JunHyung. *"I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way" - G.NA ft. JunHyung. *"Change" - HyunA Ft. JunHyung. *"Let's Go" - '''G20. *"Be Quiet" - Kim Wan Sun Ft. JunHyung *"Hello" - Huh Gak *"Told You I Wanna Die" - Huh Gak *"Close Ur Mourth" - M&D *"Words That Freeze My Heart" - Wheesung ft. JunHyung. *"Good Boy" - Baek Ji Young ft. JunHyung. *"I Hate You" - Eru ft. JunHyung. *"She's Bad" - Natthew ft. JunHyung. *"Caffeine" - YoSeob ft. JunHyung. *"You Got Some Nerve" - LE, FeelDog & JunHyung. * "너에게만 반응해 (I Feel On You)" - Lee Seung-Hwang ft. Lee So Eun. Discografía Single Mini Album Colaboraciones *"Wipe the Tears" - AJ (Lee Ki Kwang) ft. Doo Joon & JunHyung *"Thank You" - YoSeob ft. JunHyung. *"Change" - HyunA ft. JunHyung. * "꺼져 줄게 잘 살아'' ('I'll Get Lost, You Go Your Way) - G.NA ft. JunHyung.'' * "Faddy Robot" - Vasco, Verbal Jint, SangChu, Outsider, JunHyung, JooSuk, HyunAh, Zico. * "미쳐야 사랑이지" (It's Love If You're Crazy) - Young Jee ft. JunHyung. *"미쳐야 사랑이지" (It's Love If You're Crazy) - Young Jee ft. Gummy & JunHyung. *"다시 돌아가" (Go Back Again) - Navi ft. JunHyung. *"가슴 시린 이야기" (The Hearbreaking Story) - Wheesung ft. JunHyung. *"What I See" - Prepix ft. JunHyung, Beenzino & Esna. *"안을까 말까" (Should I Hug Or Not) - Yoon Doo Joon, JunHyung & Lee Ki Kwang. *"Silly Boy" - 015B ft. 4Minute & JunHyung. *"A Bitter Day" - HyunA ft. G.Na & JunHyung. *"Be quiet"- Kim Wan Sun ft. JunHyung. * "촌스럽게 굴지마" (Don't Act Foolish) - Ali ft. JunHyung. *"하늘 높이" (Up In The Sky) - A Pink ft. JunHyung. *"Let's Go" - G20 ft. JunHyung. *"Good boy" - Baek Ji Young ft. JunHyung. *"미워요" (Hate You) - Eru ft. JunHyung. *"She's Bad " - Natthew ft. JunHyung. *"카페인" (Caffeine) - YoSeob ft. JunHyung. *"어이없네" (You Got Some Nerve) - LE, Feeldog & JunHyung. *"유리 심장" (Breakable Heart) - LYn ft. JunHyung. * "8dayz" - Megan Lee ft. JunHyung. Temas para dramas *Past Days - Yong Jun Hyung , BTOB, & Ha Yeon Soo (Monstar OST) *After Time Passes - Yong Jun Hyung & BTOB (Monstar OST) *첫사랑 (First Love) - Yong Jun Hyung & BTOB (Monstar OST) *Don't Make Me Cry - Monstar Colorbar (몬스타 칼라바) (Jun Hyung, Ha Yeon Soo, Kang Ha Neul, Kang Ui Shik, Da Hee, Kim Min Young, Park Gyu Sun) (Monstar OST) Programas *Star Guide Doshiraku *MTV B2ST (MTV Documental, 2009) *MTV Beast Almighty (MTV Show, 2010) *Idol Maid (MBC Show, 2010) *SHIN PD Variety Show (SBS Show, 2010) *Exciting Cube TV (MNET Japón. Show, 2011) *Win Win (KBS2 Show, 2012) *Invincible Youth 2 (KBS2 Show, 2012) *Show Time Temporada 2, 2014 (MBC) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop: 'B2ST / BEAST *'Ex-Grupo Kpop: 'XING **'''Nombre fanclub: Jesters *'Debut: '''2006 *'Aficiones: Escribir canciones / Ver películas / Bailar *'Especialidad: '''Bailar y el Rap. *'Familia: Padres y hermano menor *'Educacion: '''Anyang Arts High School *'Chica ideal:' Prefiere a las chicas malas, dice que las chicas buenas también le llaman la atención pero las chicas malas tienen ese "algo" que a él le gusta. *Fue el primero en debutar junto al grupo Xing y rapeó para AJ en la canción “Wiping the Tears”. *Es un Ex-Miembro del grupo masculino Xing de la Open Word Entertainment, en el grupo tenía como nickname “Poppin Dragon”. * El y Park Ji Yeon(T-ara) son amigos antes del debut. *Fue parte del programa “Star Guide Doshiraku” junto con su compañero Yo SeobYo Seob y el MC Lee Hyukjae *En el álbum “Hit Your Heart” de 4Minute se notó su lado compositor. *JunHyung reveló en “Star Golden Bell” que entre las fans había obtenido el apodo de “Nose-Picking idol” debido que tenia la manía de tocarse la nariz. *Junhyung preguntó si estaba permitido maldecir en MTV. *Nunca contó su número de ex-novias. *No quiere volver a ser separado de los otros miembros. *Debido a que es un rapero, Junhyung piensa la gente se olvida que él puede ser lindo y discreto. *Para su cita perfecta, Junhyung necesita una bola de bolos, un coche, dinero y algo agradable que usar. *No puede soportar estar separado de los miembros más de una semana. Siempre debe estar con ellos. *Le gusta la forma en que hayan el suficiente espacio para que todos los miembros coman, interactuen y se comuniquen entre sí. *Tiene tatuado en la clavícula “'Born again still your son'” (Nacer de nuevo siendo tu hijo), y en su antebrazo "'Carpe diem, quam minimum credula postero'" (Aprovecha el día, no confíes en el mañana). Tiempo después fue descubierto con un nuevo tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo que dice "'If I die tomorrow, I would never regret'" (Si muero mañana, nunca me arrepentiré.) *Su nombre real de nacimiento es Yong Jae Soon (용재순), pero en 6º grado se cambió el nombre a Yong Jun Hyung, ya que, según él, le causaba mucho estrés. Cambio su nombre y reconoció que ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus compañeros por vergüenza. *Es parte del grupo de amigos ''Chocoball junto a Heechul de Super Junior , Lee Hong Ki y Choi Jong Hun de FT Island , Simon D de Supreme Team , el actor Jang Geun Suk , Mitra de Epik High , entre otros actores e ídolos. *Es ex-aprendiz de YG Entertainment donde aprendió a mejorar el baile y la parte del canto junto con Big Bang. *Después de muchas colaboraciones, Junhyung lanzó su single solista el 2 de febrero de 2012, titulado "Living Without You". Es el primer solo que Junhyung lanza desde su debut. Ahí presenta sus grandes habilidades con el rap y como compositor. *En el programa "Good Morning" (de la SBS) se revelaron a los idols con mayor numero de ingresos por regalías, entre los cuales Jun Hyung se encuentra en el 3er puesto, siendo superado por Kang Ta (2do lugar) y G-Dragon (1er lugar). Durante el programa, le preguntaron a JunHyung si la regalías por sus composiciones eran una cantidad considerable, a lo que contestó: "Hasta el punto de ser abrumador". *Dio nombre al grupo Trouble Maker, en el que se encuentran su compañero de grupo, HyunSeung, y HyunA de 4minute. *Se dice que su versión femenina en el rap es LE del grupo EXID, creado por el compositor de Cube, Shinsandong Tiger. *La razón por la cuál tiene tatuajes no es por un estilo en particular. Solo quería uno. *Compuso y produjo el primer mini-álbum de su compañero de grupo Yoseob como solista, que tiene por título "The First Collage". *Es adicto a la coca-cola. *El 27 de marzo del 2013 ambas empresas, tales como la de Hara y la de Junhyung "Cube Entert", confirmaron la separación de la pareja. Su relación había sido confirmada en Junio de 2011. Se dice que la ruptura sucedió debido al poco tiempo que tenían para estar juntos. También se confirmó su ruptura cuando ambos se dejaron de seguir por Twitter. *Es el único del grupo que no tiene biceps. *Sus "fans" lo llaman "Chancho morado" debido a que se habia teñido el cabello de morado. * En el primer episodio de "Showtime Burning The Beast", confesó por primera vez que él es daltónico. Los otros miembros fueron sorprendidos por la confesión, debido a que sólo los miembros conocían mi condición hasta ahora." * En el segundo episodio reveló su casa, pero fue involuntariamente, por lo que los demás miembros llegaron con regalos. * Eligió a la actriz Park Shin Hye como su tipo ideal. * Tiene un gran parecido con su compañerode agencia Ilhoon de BTOB * Su parte favorita son sus brazos. * Su color favorito es el negro. * La machina que mas le gusta de Amusement Park es Swings. * La cancion que siempre es coje o una de ella en el karaoke es QUEEN de Son Dambi. * Dijo que quiere colaborar con IU ya que le parece que aunque sea muy joven trabaja con mucha pasion. * No le gusta ser ignorado. * Sus padres lo criaron como un maniático de la limpieza. * "Time” contendrá un total de 6 canciones: “Drive”, “It’s a Good Thing”, “Close My Eyes”, “Stay” y “So Hot” junto con “12:30”. Cinco de la seis canciones fueron compuestas y producidas por Good Life, conformado por el miembro de BEAST, Junghyung, así como también Kim Te Ju. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Cyworld *Twitter *Instagram Galería Videografia thumb|left|294 px|Yong Junhyung (BEAST) - Flower Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KRapero